Possible DxD
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: There are some things that Ron Stoppable never knew about his best friend Kim Possible, but one day that would change. And that change would thrust him into a whole new world that he has to survive in, but the good news is that Kim's still has his back, especially with the forces of heaven and hell interested in his Mystical Monkey Power. RonXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of a new Fic. I know that there many that want some more of my older or slightly newer works like Samurai Ron, Very Possible Genies, and maybe Succubi Cheerleader. For those of you wondering why I deleted some of my older stories, I just felt that I couldn't truly continue working on them or have thought of potentially better reworks. Overlord Ron is the exception as it is on shadowwriter329's profile. Well, sorry for the rant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the IP for Kim Possible or Highschool DxD. If I did, then Kim Possible wouldn't have as many cliche villains or there'd be other series mixed in somehow.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Dark Awakening~**

Ron Stoppable, a young man of about sixteen with blonde hair, brown eyes, and freckles, wasn't wearing his usual casual clothes or mission gear. It was something a little nicer of orange collared shirt, blue denim jeans, and a bit nicer shoes then what he would wear on a day-to-day basis. There was a reason for this as he sighed, and that reason was the fact that a pretty girl asked him for a date.

_'How weird is it that a girl asks me out?'_ He thought, unsure if the situation was real or not, but it had happened. He was surprised that someone other then the few girls at school remembered who he was.

"Excuse me sir, but I think you should have this." Ron turned to see that the speaker was an attractive black haired girl with a black and dark green maid outfit smiling and handing him a strange flyer.

"I don't think I'll need it." Ron said, not sure what was going on, but the girl insisted.

"Please, you never know when you might want something. Also, it's my job to hand these out." Reluctantly, he took one from the strange girl as she went off once more. He looked at the flyer, and it looked more like a magic circle one might see in video games or such.

_'Maybe it's an ad for a game?'_ He thought as he was drawn to the red rose in the center of the circle. He placed the strange flyer in his pocket, and just as he did another girl's voice called out.

"Yoo-hoo, Ronnie!" The girl was exceptionally attractive, with past shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes that shined out, and her body was dynamite with large D, almost E cup breasts, slim waist, and really nice butt. This was his date, some girl that just called herself Kitten, for some weird reason. Ron gave Kitten a smile before they headed off towards Middleton mall. They walked around before going into several shops. She entered Club Banana where she tried on different outfits and posed for him. He had to admit she looked hot in most of them. He did feel all the blood rush to his head when she came out in a very small bikini and the time she wore a naughty schoolgirl outfit.

After she was done teasing him she went to buy a few of the outfits not including the bikini or schoolgirl outfit. Ron did buy a cute little black headband with cat ear on it, which she enjoyed and was wearing it as we speak. After leaving club banana they went to a few more shops before Ron suggested they go to lunch. He took her to Bueno Nachos where she found the naco intriguing and to his delight was able to eat it.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to go by perfectly for Ron as he walked with Kitten through the park. No one was around as they sat down on a bench near one of the trails. Kitten giggled as she leaned against his shoulder. "I had a fun time today Ronnie" She said quietly.

Ron nodded, "Me too, I was so surprised when you asked me out. I don't get a lot of fame that much being only Kim's sidekick."

Kitten smiled as she leaned closer to Ron, "Well I just found you too cute to ignore and I felt an attraction to you even since I laid eyes on you."

Ron grinned glad a girl actually thought he was attractive, "So I guess this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

Kitten giggled, "I guess we are. Can you do a favor for me Ronnie?" she leaned closer and then whispered into his ear. "Can you…die for me?"

Ron blinked not sure he heard that correctly.

"What…" He had no time to ask when she felt a stabbing pain in his gut. He looked down to see a beam of light was sticking out of his stomach, which was bleeding. The beam was connected to Kitten's hand before she pulled it out. Ron fell to the ground holding the bleeding hole. Rufus peeked out of his pocket and screeched in fright seeing Ron in such a state.

Kitten chuckled as her face turned darker which scared Ron, "Sorry but whatever your scared gear you hold inside of you is too dangerous to leave. If you must hate someone then hate God for giving you it. She then stabbed him higher in the chest before she grew wings. Ron stared, coughing blood as he saw her large feather wings were pure black. She flew away leaving the boy to die.

Rufus was squeaked like made and he tried to find a way to stop the bleeding. He found the paper the lady gave Ron before his date and used it to try and stop the bleeding. All the while Ron was thinking, _'Is this it? Is this how I die? I never thought it would end like this. I wish KP was here, she would be able to help.' _That was when something happened. As Ron was losing consciousness he thought he saw the figure of his best friend. He certainly would recognize her, as she was among the more beautiful women with nice E-cups that surpassed another girl he knew, green eyes that shimmered like emeralds in the right light, but the one thing that stood out was her red hair, as red as a rose or freshly drawn blood. The figure that reminded him of Kim rushed to him and started to say something before he passed out.

* * *

Ron felt warm, and in some ways strong. Yet, he jumped right out of his bed with Rufus in his cage.

"Ah man, I just had the freakiest dream, or was it?" Ron said to his little buddy who just shrugged as he took his place in Ron's pocket after he got dressed and briefly touched his chest and stomach, as if expecting an injury there. All while thinking, _'That was a really vivid dream. I couldn't have been killed, or I couldn't be here.'_ He then thought it might be a good idea to at least look into if 'Kitten' existed. After that he got on his moped to look for Kitten, or at least Kim.

* * *

Ron rode his moped to Bueno Nacho as it was Saturday and did not need to go to school. He walked inside and walked up to Ned, who was working the counter.

"Hey Ned do you remember if I came in here with a girl yesterday?"

Ned blinked, "You mean besides Kim and Monique? Sorry buddy, I didn't even see you yesterday."

Ron blinked, he was sure he came here with Kitten yesterday. "You sure?"

Ned nodded, "Yep I never saw you at all, let alone with a girl. Why'd you ask?"

Ron was about to say what he remembered when he stopped thinking it might makes things worst, "Oh nothing, it might have been a dream."

Ron walked out after eating a breakfast burrito and got a small one for Rufus. He pulled out his Kimmunicator and called Wade, "What's up Ron?"

"Listen yesterday I went on this date with a girl name Kitten. Do you think you can find her? I think something weird happen yesterday."

Wade blinked, "You got yourself a date? This is the first I heard of this. Anyways describe her for me."

Ron did and Wade started a small search, "Sorry Ron, there is no girl named Kitten that matches that description in the tri city area. I got two different Kittens, but one is younger than me and the other's a brunette with a smaller figure. You sure you got that right?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah I'm sure; who did I hang out with yesterday?"

Wade typed something up, "Well you said you went to the mall, Bueno Nacho and the park. I got you entering Club Banana by yourself and also the same for Bueno Nacho. Are you feeling alright Ron?"

Ron sighed, "Yeah maybe I imagined it all. I am going to go find Kim and see what she thinks."

Wade nodded and the screen went blank. Ron was sure he did not make everything up yesterday. He felt it in his gut, or maybe in the mystical monkey power. He also had another reason for wanting to talk to Kim, he remembered seeing her appearing before him before he blacked out.

* * *

Kim Possible was a beauty for many, and she was considered the most eligible bachelorette in Middleton High School. Perky E-cup, almost G-cup, breasts, nice round buttocks, and a toned slim waist from all her extreme sports that she practiced for her missions, and the most amazing pair of green eyes and crimson hair, inherited from her mother. She was currently at Club Banana with her best girl friend Monique, a girl with dark skin, black hair, brown eyes, and was also quite attractive with Large C-cups that borderline D-cup breasts and a nice buttocks as well, while her waist was slim, it wasn't as toned as Kim's. Kim sighed as she put another article of clothing on the rack, Monique working there for now.

"I really don't think it's a good idea using Ron for that."

"Girl, I don't like it either, but we NMI(Need More Intel) on what's going on. Why'd that FAB do him in like is something we need to know." Monique agreed, but also reminded Kim of something she agreed with, somewhat. It was something she didn't agree to at first, but she was talked into it. After all, she didn't want Ron to have that happening to him again.

"I know, and it hurts me Mo. I rather that he just stay like he is and stay ignorant of what happened. It's better that way." She said the last part more to herself with a somber near silence that wasn't lost on Monique. It was one of the benefits of being a best friend to catch certain things, and this includes hearing regret. That was when Ron burst in looking for them.

"Yo KP, Mo, I had the weirdest dream and you were in it KP." The two turned to see Ron who had essentially guessed that Kim might be hanging around Club Banana. Monique knew what Ron was talking about but this was too good an opportunity to pass up and tease him and possibly Kim.

"So what dirty dream did you have about Kim? What position did you have her in? What did you make her do?" her grin grew wider, "Oooor was Kim the one in control? Did she have you in a painful position before she took her ride how she like it?"

"Monique!" Kim shouted getting the girl to stop. Her face was a deep red but not as red as Ron's was. Monique kept her grin not at all ashamed at what she said. Kim turned to Ron, "Okay what did you really dream about?"

Ron shook his head to clear it, which was hard as he was force to picture everything Monique was saying in his head. "No nothing like that."

Monique giggled as Kim kept her glare at her. Kim finally turned to Ron and asked, "So what 'was' your dream about?"

Ron took a deep breath, "Alright I dreamt that I was asked on a date from this hot girl."

"So you asked a girl out big deal?" Monique commented with a shrugged as if it was no big deal, which it pretty much wasn't.

"No she asked me," Ron corrected getting a disbelieved look on the girl's face. "She did!"

Kim sighed, "What else Ron?" she wanted to know everything that the girl did to Ron.

"Well we went to the mall and actually here. She tried on several outfits and model them for me." Ron blushed again as he recalled the sexier outfits. "Anyways after that we left and got lunch at Bueno Nachos and she told me she never tried the naco before. I got us a large one, and she liked it very much. I knew I got lucky there with a girl that knows good food."

Kim sighed knowing that Ron was narrowed minded when concerned with that junk food he invented. Monique giggled again, "Okay what else?"

Ron blinked as he thought about it. "We walk around in the park before we sat on one of the benches. We talk before she leaned up against me and then…" he paused not sure what to say.

Kim had the idea and hated herself when she asked, "What happen Ron?"

Ron looked down before he said, "She stabbed me. She made this sword or spear made of light and stabbed me right in the stomach. I can't remember much of what she said but she said something about a scared gear or something before she stabbed me in the chest."

Ron gulped, "As I laid there bleeding I thought about how I was going to die and that I would never see anyone again, mom, dad, all my friends and you KP. Then the last thing I remember was the fact I saw you over me. I guess I woke up after that."

Kim closed her eyes knowing it was hard to hear what happen to Ron yesterday. "Sounds strange Ron, but I for one am glad you are okay." Ron thought there was something off when Kim said that, but Monique interrupted.

"That is OFD (One Freaky Dream). Talk about depressing, but glad you okay." Ron nodded and didn't really know what else to do.

"Thing is, I'm not sure it was a dream. Too vivid, thought you might know KP."

"Sorry, I only know what you told me, and I don't think I've seen the girl mentioned." Kim said and shrugged. She then thought of something else, "Hey, how 'bout we go to Bueno Nacho, my treat. It might help you feel better about the dream."

"Yeah *Yawn* I've been feeling weird all day. A little sluggish or sleepy all day." Monique and Kim just rolled their eyes and went on to Bueno Nacho, Kim making sure that she pays since Ron was usually the gentleman and paid for his meals.

* * *

_'I still feel that Kim's hiding something from me for some reason. I'm starting to feel better now at least.'_ Ron thought as Saturday evening was drawing closer. The sun was setting in the sky, and he had started to lose his tiredness. It was washing away as the sun kept going down. He also had a feeling of being watched or shadowed, something he picked up at some point. Whether that feeling was one of his minor paranoias that plagued him or something that stirred from his dream, he couldn't honestly say. He kept walking until he saw a random guy wearing a black leather jacket and black denim pants with black combat boots. He took a glance at Ron and gained a sinister smirk.

"Hey devil punk, who's your owner?" That sent Ron a bit of confusion, but he kept walking on, thinking he might've meant someone else. That wasn't the case, "Hey blondie I'm talking to you!" Ron and Rufus, who came out of the pocket, looked at each other.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about man. I'm just heading home."

"Cut the crap! Whose you're owner, or maybe you're a stray." He said before licking his lips wickedly. Ron stared getting a bad feeling from the man, "Look can we stop talking as if I am somebody's pet."

"Uh-oh," Rufus squeaked shivering from the feeling the man was giving off.

The man grinned cruelly "So you don't even know. Well I guess no one will miss you when I wipe you from the face of the earth." He held out his hand and a spear of light formed. Ron's eyes went wide before he cried out and jumped to the side, avoiding the spear. All the while Ron looked at him and thought, _'That attack, it's the same as Kitten! Does that mean it wasn't a dream? Why is this happening?'_

The man laughed as two large black wings, just like Kitten's, appeared. "So the little devil has some instincts to stay alive. Keep dodging little devil…it makes this all more fun."

Ron cried out as he dodged more beams of light thrown at him. He never felt so relieve that avoiding Shego's blast actually came in handy. His strive was short lived as one beam caught him in the leg just above his knee. He screamed in pain holding his leg. He screamed again as he was stabbed in the stomach and shoulder. The burning pain the light spear gave was nothing Ron ever felt before.

The man laughed as he stood above Ron with another spear in hand, "Well that was entertaining, but the game comes to an end. Thanks for the sport devil."

He held his hand up to stab Ron before a small red ball of light flew up and blasted the man's hand. He cried in anger and pain, as his spear vanished before he held his smoking and burning hand. He glared at the person walking into view. Ron turned slightly to see… "Kim?"

Kim walked closer her eyes narrow as she glared at the man. "What do you think you are doing attacking my friend in my territory?"

The man sneered despite the pain, "Oh he is yours huh? You better keep him on a tighter leash. Who knows what someone might do to a lonely devil."

Kim scowled as she stood before Ron to make sure she was between him and the man.

"Leave… now" Ron stared, gritting his teeth in pain, as he never heard Kim act so commanding like this before.

The man chuckled, "And what will you do to make me?"

Kim said nothing but Ron felt it. Kim's body seemed to shine with power. Her hair blew up as if caught in a wind. She held her hand up her palm facing towards the man. The man paled seeing this before he scoffed to try and keep his cool, "It seems I had enough fun tonight, until next time devil girl." And with that he flew fast into the night and out of sight.

Kim stopped gathering power and released it causing her body to seem normal and her hair to drop. Ron stared before he fell back groaning as his vision started to darken. Kim gasped and ran to his side quickly, "Ron! Can you hear me? Ron!"

But Ron could not focus and blacked out.

* * *

Ron woke up feeling like, for a lack of a better word, shit. He was sore in his leg and stomach, but he also felt warm. When he finally regained consciousness he saw that he wasn't in his room like normal, but in Kim's room. He had memorized the room he had been so familiar with since pre-kindergarten.

_'How did I get here?'_ He thought as he rubbed his leg and stomach, and any trace of injury was gone, replaced with flawless skin, and a hand.

"Huh?" He asked silently as he traced the hand back, and slowly moved as he was caught in an embrace of sorts, only to meet with Kim just opening her eyes. Ron started to worry for multiple reasons, the first of which is what Kim might do since he didn't remember going into her room at all, the next, and possibly bit more important reason, was what James T. Possible Senior, her father, would do to him, and this was enforced by the last reason. The one reason that gave him a large blush and worried him the most was the fact that Kim was nude, save for a black lacy pair of panties, and it only added to the worry that he only had on his boxers as well, leaving his own decent frame exposed. Her eyes fluttered open and she moved her own hands, ending the embrace, and rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Morning Ron." She said with a nonchalant ease, as if the fact that her near nudity, or a man was near naked wasn't bothering her. She just stretched out, letting her exposed cleavage jiggle enticingly for a bit, before getting out of the bed. When Ron finally got it together, after Rufus squeaked happily and ran to him, he finally felt the need to ask some questions.

"Okay, what happen-" He was cut off by Kim putting a finger to his lips and shushing him.

"Not now. I know you're more then curious about what happened, and I'll answer the questions after school today." Kim said as she started getting ready by heading for the bathroom to shower off. That just left Ron with more questions, but the first of them was.

"When did we start having school on Sunday?"

* * *

_'How did I miss an entire day?!'_ Ron thought frantically as he and Kim came up to Middleton High. He tried to get answers, but every time he brought the topic up, she told him "not now", or "just wait". He was getting antsy as the bell was getting closer to the end of the day, and when her cheer practice was done with so he can finally know what was going on. When Kim walked up to him Ron said, "Alright KP please no more stalling. What is going on?"

Kim sighed, "Alright Ron I'll tell you. First you need to hear the backstory to understand. You see there are three major races at play here. I'm sure you know of devils, angels and fallen angels?"

Ron nodded knowing what they were from either comic, movies or games, "Yeah I understand what they are, but what does that have to do with…" he paused as he recalled one common factor all fallen angels had from any media. The wings they had were all black…just like the feathered wings on both Kitten and the man from before. "So you are saying those were…"

Kim nodded, "Fallen angels, yes. They were once angels before the turned their backs on their teachings and fell to sin. As I was saying there were three sides, I am not sure who started it and I am sure if you ask them they would say it was the other sides but they went to war. It was worst then any war that happened on earth. All three sides faces heavy casualties and I mean heavy casualties including Lucifer himself and the other Satan's."

Ron gulped hearing the details of something no one knew before. Satan was real? Did that mean God was real as well? "So who won?" he hoped it the angels, but he feared the worst.

Kim gave him a sad frown, "No one won. The casualties were so great the three sides call a ceasefire to try and gather in numbers again. The ceasefire is still in effect today, but it is paper thin and we have to be careful not to be the cause for the war to start again."

Ron gulped thinking that might have been worst. "So what now KP? I mean what do we do?"

Kim smiled and started to pull him towards the girl locker room. Ron stared and tried to stop her but she pushed him inside. Ron gulped seeing Bonnie and Tara sitting there but to his surprise Monique was there as well. This confused Ron, as he knew she was not a cheerleader. Kim walked from behind him and stood in front of the girls. "To answer your question Ron I need to explain one more thing about all of us."

Bonnie looked at him before she turned her gaze to Kim, "What you didn't tell him? What's the wait for?"

Kim glared at her, "I am trying to ease him in. this is a very big change and needs to be dealt with gently."

Bonnie scoffed, "Yeah because you did that for me all so well."

Kim growled, "It was your fault and you know it. I explained it to you and you didn't believe me. It's not my fault you ended up like this."

Ron blinked as Monique and Tara laughed, or giggled in Tara's case. "Ummm, can someone explain to me what is going on?"

Kim sighed, "Ron about the three sides, what do you think I am?"

Ron blinked at the seemingly random question. He knew it was not a fallen angle as Kim dealt with that other one so only one choice was clear to him, "Umm Angel?"

Kim blushed while the other girls laughed, Bonnie the hardest, "Yeah right."

Kim scowled at them before she looked at him, "Ron…I'm not an angel. No one in this room is an angel. We are all devils."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, and here's chapter 2 of Possible DxD. Also, on another note, I have read in reviews in my other stories that me posting 'stop SOPA or SOPA-like Policies' chapters would pretty much piss readers off, and makes me seem whiney. I admit it would make me seem whiney in some degrees, but I am not. I only posted them because I treat this stuff seriously. If it isn't being taken seriously by Congress then great, but if it is then we authors WILL be treated like FELONS for simply enjoying an activity because we don't really own the Intellectual Property for this, and Fanfiction sites could be taken down because of someone saying it's 'Online Piracy, despite it being a free website and no author has received even a penny for making it'. Well, rant over with the only thing to add is that it is your choice to believe it or not, and if you do please sign a petition to stop SOPA-like policies, which I cannot place on any part of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Highschool DxD. I do not own the intellectual property used to create this story. This was Co-written with shadowwriter329 and posted for the amusement of readers like you.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: First Steps of a New Devil~**

Ron laughed a bit at that. Kim Possible a devil? That was something he couldn't believe without proof, and it would need to be something big since she helped people, rather then demand virgin sacrifice or slept around like a slut.

"Good one KP. Go-"

"I'm not joking Ron, we're all devils here." That was when Ron saw that Kim, Monique, Tara, and Bonnie revealed the most common thing featured in media about devils: a pair of black bat wings upon their shoulders. He started to feel a little scared before Kim continued, "And that includes you."

"Wh-" He then noticed that he had, whether consciously or not, he felt something on his back and noticed the pair of devil wings like Kim and the rest. He started to panic a bit before Kim intervened.

"You're body is a devil, but your soul is your own. And it was the only way to save your life: to reincarnate you as a devil. I really wanted you to be a normal human, but with the Mystical Monkey Power, it's acting as a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear? What the hell is that?" Ron said, not caring about language at the moment. The girls themselves, except Tara seemed a little lost at this as well.

"A Sacred Gear is a special power that can only be used by those with human heritage, it's bound to them until death. It can be used by a human hybrid, but what it does is different between the gears themselves. In your case the Mystical Monkey Power is something like a powerful artificial sacred gear. In fact I'd say it could count as a Longinus, a god slayer, level." It was something different, and it explained why Kitten tried to kill him in the first place. If the MMP were strong enough to potentially kill a god then it would be something to attract anyone with the right interest. Kim then got a big smile as she then spoke again, "Now Ron, I'm going to help you get used to being a devil, and help you succeed."

"How are you going to do that?" Ron asked, but when he did Kim did an almost superhero style pose with her index finger in the air.

"I'm going to turn you into a high class devil!" She said and only two were shocked for different reasons. Monique was completely unsurprised knowing that she wouldn't stop at that. Ron blinked at the claim. He looked at Rufus who shrugged not sure he understood either. Bonnie blinked before she stood up, "Oh no! Not happening!"

Kim glanced at her as she lowered her arm, "What's wrong now Bonnie?"

Bonnie got into Kim's face. "If anyone is going to become a high class devil it will be me."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "it is not like I am not going to help you either, but Ron is my best friend and behind of everyone."

"Then let the loser start on the bottom like everyone else."

Ron and the two remaining girl watch the verbal tennis match before he asked, "Umm what do you mean by high-class devil?"

Kim turned away from Bonnie to answer, "A high-class devil is as the name suggest: One of the higher-ranking devils. You can be born into one of the families that make up 72 pillars of the underworld and become one faster that way or by getting stronger and moving through the ranks. A high-class devil can get his, or her, own peerage. One reason Bonnie wishes to be a high-class devil is so she can live her long life as a queen."

Ron notice that Tara and Monique were hiding their laughter behind the other girl's back and wondered what was funny. Monique then added, "It is as closest a 'queen' as she is going to get." This caused the two girls to giggle again while Bonnie shot them a glare.

Not getting the inside joke Ron looked at Kim who waved him off, "I'll explain later. But first to help get up in the ranks you have to work for it. We can start now."

"How?" Ron asked only for Kim to produce a small stack of flyers out of nowhere and placed them into his hands.

"What's this?" he asked looking at them before he recognize them, "Hey this is the same flyer that one girl gave me before my date with…"

Kim nodded, although she frown hearing about Kitten, "Yes and I am thank for that. You see these are contracts. Devils are beings of desire and we aid human and give them what they might desire to complete the contract. Those allow someone to summon a devil, manly us, and we do the task to the best to our ability. They can range to many things and are not too bad. Think of them as our minor mission."

Ron nodded understanding before a thought occur to him, "wait…is that the reason why you man the website?"

Kim giggled with a grin, "I started it out to make contracts faster and not be as noticeable. After that one mission with the lasers kick jumped everything up real fast. I still have some flyers sent out to complete them myself but most of mine is done through my website."

Bonnie glared, "Which means he also get the contracts through those missions. How is that fair?"

"Devil," Kim muttered rolling her eyes. She would agree that it was not fair but Bonnie gets on her nerves too much. "Besides I offered to have you come with me on some missions."

Bonnie growled remembering the offer, but declined, as she did not want to be seen as Kim's new 'sidekick'. She was just lucky no one she knew or contracted with knew she was part of Kim's peerage.

Ron then looked at Kim, "So this is how to help get up in the ranks? Seems a little easy, how long did it take for you to get high-class?"

Kim winched there, "I'll tell you another time. But that is not the only way to get up in the ranking. It is in fact the slowest but fastest way. One other way is the Rating Games and we are not ready for those. I'll explain later Ron but first go and pass those out throughout town. Once you're done with that, meet us back at my house to learn how the flyers work." Ron nodded and was also given a bag to hold all the flyers and left. Bonnie was just glaring at Kim for the extra help. Kim just shrugged it off with a smile, happy that her friend was on his way to success.

* * *

Ron was tired from him and Rufus handing out the flyers all day, and it was nearing night.

"Man that was harder then it looked." Rufus agreed with the statement. It seemed easy at first, since it was just handing them out, but it was harder since most people weren't taking them. He managed to give out all of the flyers, but it took a good deal of searching to do so. He was finally in front of the Possible Residence, and he gulped, remembering that Kim was pretty much naked with him in bed. With a little egging from Rufus, he finally knocked on the door.

"Nice to see you again Ron, and in better circumstances. Kim and the girls are in the basement, and don't worry about James. I kept him busy and managed to calm him down." Was the voice of Anne Possible, Kim's mother, and he had to admit that Kim got her good looks from the mother: same blood/rose red hair, only shorter around neck length, nice full breasts and butt, and a nice waist with it. In fact, no one would've guessed that she was the mother of three kids with her body. It was a good thing that she was properly dressed, or Ron might've had a nosebleed, sine she had casual clothes instead of a light purple dress and the doctor's coat. Ron saw Jim and Tim, the 'tweebs' as Kim called them tinkering with something and went down to the basement.

"The loser's finally done handing out those flyers. Can we get on with it?" Bonnie earned a glare from Kim for that statement.

"You also had trouble handing out flyers at first Bonnie, but yes we can get started on completing the contracts." Kim said as she gestured to the large magic sigil on the floor, and it was of the same design that was on the flyers, just larger and the rose was more noticeable in the center. Kim pointed at the seal for Ron, "This is a seal to help transport us to the location of our contracts. It is what most devils us to get anywhere. I don't use them for missions to keep up in appearance and because people offer rides."

Ron looked at it not sure what to think about it, "How does it work?"

Kim just smirked, "Magic" she answered simply.

Ron raised a brow still finding it weird to hear her say something like that. Then seal itself started to glow red and Kim pulled Ron's hand, "Okay here is the first one for tonight, you go first Ron."

Ron blinked as he was pulled to the center. "Wait what do I do?"

Kim smiled, "Use the seal to transport you to the client and complete the contract. Just do what they say."

Ron looked down at the seal and tried to focus, even if he did not know what to focus on. The seal glowed brighter and Ron felt strange, as he could no longer see. When he could he found himself in a different room. It was bright pink with a large amount of stuff animals, some cuddle buddies some normal, around the room. He turned seeing a small bed with a curtain draped over the four posters. He then noticed someone else in the room. Standing next to a small low table, which held several small chairs, which sat a few animals, was a little girl, she could not be no more than seven with short blond hair in two pigtails. She was dress in a pink dress with a tutu, a headband with two small wings and two fake fairy wings on her back. Seeing Ron the girl jumped up excitedly, "Yes it worked!"

Ron blinked, "Umm you summoned me?"

The girl stopped her jumping before she stood straight up and answered with her eyes closed, which made Ron remind him of a royal child speaking to him. "I did. I got the paper from the pretty lady and told me I can call to me a friend that will play with me and do what I want." She grinned, "Now I have someone to join my tea party!"

Ron blinked at the request but smiled seeing it as an easy first job. "Sure, sounds like fun."

The girl nodded before she went over to her bed and grabbed a dress off of it as well as a large sun hat, "Now get into your dress so we can get started."

Ron blinked, "Dress? And what's your name anyways?"

The girl nodded, "I'm Angela and you have to put on the dress. Everyone invited to the tea party has to have a dress. That's the rule."

Ron looked back to the table and noticed that the stuff animals there also had dresses and hats on. Ron frowned slightly before he took the dress causing the girl to smile.

* * *

**-Three hours later-**

"And so she was forced to stand before the whole class and read the note she was passing out loud. So everyone now knows she was planning a secret meeting for some reason behind the jungle gym. And then she did not even go to it because everyone wanted to find out what the meeting was about." Angela was talking, entertaining her 'guest' as she pretended to pour a cup of tea and pass it to Ron. Ron sat there listening and nodding actually getting use to wearing the dress. Angela then held a plate to the table, "More cheese and crackers Mr. Rufus?"

Rufus, who was seen by Angela and invited as well, wore a small bow around his neck as he finished his cheese on a cracker. "Yes please!"

Angela giggled and passed one to Rufus. Ron then said, "Well maybe she wanted to surprise everyone but it was ruined and it was be no fun anymore."

Angela thought about it and nodded as it made sense to her, "Maybe she can have the surprise next week then."

Ron shrugged, "Maybe" he said as he took a sip of 'tea'.

Angela then looked up at him, "Well let me tell you what I heard at lunch. This one boy went and dumped water all over a teacher's chair right before he sat in it so his pants got all wet. I don't know if it happen as I did not see any teachers with wet pants in school today."

Ron chuckled, "Well at least you did not do it."

Angela shrugged at this before there was a knock at her door,

"Angela!" a woman, no doubt her mother, called from behind the door, "Be ready to leave. You have cheer practice soon."

Angela shouted, "Okay mom!" before she turned to Ron, "Well it look like time is up." She did seem sad at this.

Ron smiled, "Well at least you had fun. And maybe if you get another one of those flyers you can summon me, or my friends. We are actually part of the cheer squad ourselves."

Angela giggled, "Silly Ronnie, boys can't be cheerleaders. You would look silly in a skirt."

Ron chuckled at her innocence while a part of him decided not to mention the fact he looked silly in the dress he had on.

* * *

The seal glowed and Ron appeared in Kim's basement again with his contract completed. Of course he forgot to take off the tutu before going back and got giggles from the other girls.

"It was a little lonely girl that wanted a tea part, and it was the rules. Did I do something wrong?" Ron then started to get the tutu off, even if there were some giggles as he did so.

"No, you did pretty well for your first request, check your Kimmunicator." Ron did as instructed, since Kim had him carry one at some point, and saw a new application with a rose that had requests. Kim took this opportunity to explain it, "I pretty much went with a cross of tech and magic. These keep track of completed and failed requests, and just to ease your mind we don't take a person's life or soul after that, stopped doing that for a while."

"That's a load off my mind." Ron added since he would feel really guilty about that little girl if he took her soul just because he played with her, and Rufus was relieved too. The circle glowed again, and this time Bonnie went up to it.

"I'm not losing to the loser, and I'm going to prove it." She said as she just vanished in front of Ron's eyes.

"That girl needs to get laid stat." Monique joked, getting Ron to blush and Kim to sigh. Another glow and Kim pushed Ron into it.

"You need all the work you can get." Kim said with a wink as Tara mouthed good luck, and Ron was frisked away after concentrating once more.

* * *

When Ron appeared from the circle once more, there was a man that was nervous and frantic, but he seemed like a repeat summoner/client.

"Ah, good devil, you're here. You'll listen to my request won't you?" The man asked, his brown hair was styled and he was wearing a fancy suit. Ron and Rufus just looked at the man for a bit, but they nodded and signaled for him to continue, "Ah thank you good sir. You see, I'm in a bit of a fix. I promised my girlfriend a special night, and I really need a well made meal, something to really wow her as I propose, but the problem is I can't really take her out to a five star restaurant, as most of my budget went towards the ring. You can cook well enough can you?"

"I'll make the best meal she's ever had." Ron said as, he was escorted to the kitchen by a man delighted by the fact that the devil could cook, but worried for the dinner as well. Ron could understand the man's enthusiasm since this was an engagement dinner, and if he screwed it up, then it would mean a lot more problems then just a no. Ron learned from a lot of women that they were scary. It was almost like dealing with certain animals in the fact that they were like predators, and they new it. If a man wasn't up to their standards, then some would be gentle and make it quick, but others would be much more harsh, not to mention that he knew there were women that could kick ass and leave him hanging for quite a while.

Once Ron made it to the kitchen, he found that it was a pretty nice kitchen with a fully stocked fridge. The man said that his date had no food allergies and she was expected to be in between thirty to forty five minutes. That gave him plenty of time to get prep work done and start the big meal before he worked on the appetizer. Looking around the fridge he decided on a rack of roasted lamb with cream of potatoes and steamed asparagus. For the appetizer he figure a light salad, and he did not believe he decided that, with some shrimp and scallops. For dessert he made some chocolate cupcakes, which he iced to spell a message for her to read.

Ron gotten to work as Rufus helped out. Soon the lamb was all seasons and ready for the oven so he worked on the salad. He heard the doorbell ring and knew the woman had arrived. The man greeted her and led her to the dining room which he had all set up for them. She told him he was sweet and kissed his check. He pulled out her chair and told her he got a chef to make them a meal, much to her surprise he was going all out on a 'simple' dinner date.

Ron finished frying the scallops and added them to the salads before he took the plates and entered the room, which was only lit with the candles on the table. He smiled at them, noticing the woman was surprise at how young he looked. "Welcome to a lovely evening," he said as he placed the placed before them, "I made a nice Ceaser salad with shrimp and scallops. Please enjoy as I tend to the rest of your meal."

Ron went back to the kitchen before he checked the lamb in the oven. He worked on making the cupcakes as he heard the two talk and heard from the woman that she liked the salad, which caused him to smile. He ducked into the room real quick as took their empty plates and told them dinner would be ready soon. True to his word not five minutes later he came out again with several slice lamb racks leaning over the potatoes with the asparagus on the side.

The evening turned out great and he could hear their complements about his cooking. Soon he gathered their plates and said he would bring dessert out before he winked to the guy. He carried a tray out before he sets it before the woman. She giggled seeing simple cupcakes after such an amazing meal before she noticed Ron wrote something on the cupcakes. 'HE HAS A QUESTION'

The woman looked up and gasped as the man was before her on one knee holding a small box. Ron smiled as he watched the man ask his love to marry him to which the woman threw herself at the man and kept crying, "Yes!" over and over again.

As he went back to clean up the mess from his cooking he could not help but smile and feel happy for the new couple. Then he figured that being a devil might not be so bad. After all, he did just help a man get engaged and hopefully find true love. With that the contract was complete and he was whisked back to Kim's basement.

* * *

Once he was back, Kim then looked at him.

"I think he already knew what he was doing, and the client this time just wanted a dinner to help impress his girlfriend." Ron said, but Kim just smiled at this and was glad her friend was able to help with his expertise.

"Well, I did say people live after summoning us, so some are repeat clients." Kim answered just as Bonnie and Tara just come back, but Monique was nowhere in sight.

"Ugh, some people just get too pushy." Bonnie said, as she and Tara both had drinks and started to drink the water they had brought with them from wherever they were summoned.

"Well, that is another job completed, and we still have to wait for Monique. Congratulations on jobs well done." Kim said as Tara and Bonnie high-fived each other and Ron just waited. Monique soon came back and stretched.

"Boy that was OTJ(One Tough Job) that lady did. I definitely can't wait to get out from under that old bat's wing, and she never credits any of the help." It seemed that Monique had a less fabulous time then the others.

"What did you have to do?" Ron asked out of curiosity, but Monique waved a finger in front of him.

"I'm not telling, plus no one here usually asks about the jobs we get as devils."

"Sorry Ron, but there's a last minute mission that requires my devil expertise, and Mo has a point in some cases. Just wait and get some food. I shouldn't be gone too long." Kim said before she herself stepped into the circle and was whisked off. Bonnie and Tara checked the time as Monique yawned.

"It's getting late, and I need to check in at home. Not to mention that bitch and slut would make things worse, and I'm glad they don't know jack about this." Bonnie said before heading up the stairs and finishing her drink.

"I really don't want to leave without Kim knowing, but I need to get home too. My folks worry if I'm not home by a certain time. See you at school Ron." Tara smiled sadly, but walked up the stairs as well. Monique and Ron simply waited.

* * *

It was two hours since Kim left and Ron and Monique were getting tired. It was soon after Ron let out a yawn, as Rufus already fell asleep, the Kim came back through the portal.

"Sorry, the job took longer then I expected. No big though, so where's Tara and Bonnie?" She asked, noticing that the two weren't there to wait for her.

"They went home, and since you're back, I should be going too. Night guys, and don't stay up too late in the bedroom." Monique said as she went out of the room leaving too blushing teens. The two looked at each other and knew it was going to be a long night in some cases, and yet shorter then others.

"Well, you can just stay here for the night." Kim said but Ron was already asleep. The red head just shook her head and managed to get him to her room. She then stripped herself and Ron to their undergarments and she just whispered, "Good night Ron." And with that she also feel asleep, the two were dreaming of what life would be like from no onwards.


End file.
